Run Manny Run
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Based off the song run joey run.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa! Please let me explain!" Frida cried. She was now a nineteen years old and standing in the living room with tears streaming down her face as her father shouted at her.

"How could you do this?!" He shouted.

"Dad! Do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt Manny! It wasn't his fault!"

"Not his fault?! How can you defend him?! After what he did to you?! After what he took from you?!"

"I love him Papa!" She screamed. "We're gonna get married."

"WHAT?!" He shouted so loud that all of Miracle City heard.

"He asked me yesterday and I said yes." She showed him the engagement ring on her finger.

"You can't marry him! I forbid you!"

"Emiliano, what on earth are you shouting about?!" Carmela said running upstairs to find her husband's face the color of fire and angry tears streaming down her daughter's face.

"I'm not a child anymore! Tomorrow morning we're going away together and we will get married."

"That will never happen! If that piece of trash ever show's his face around here again I'll shoot him dead!"

"Emiliano!" Carmela gasped.

Frida ran into her room, slammed the door, and locked it. She cried for over an hour then picked up her phone and dialed a number. On the other side of town, Manny had just finished packing his bags when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He could hear Frida's sobbing on the other line. "Frida, what's wrong?"

"He knows Manny! He knows what we did!" She cried.

"What are you talking about? Who knows what?"

"My dad! He knows what we did a couple nights ago."

Manny felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. Emiliano knew, he knew what they did. Manny was terrified that he would find out. But how? Both of them promised not to tell anyone, especially not him.

"How? How did he find out? Who told him?"

"Manny don't come over tonight."

"Frida I-"

"No! I've never seen him act this way. He's going crazy! He's gotta gun!"

"What do we do?"

"Run!" She cried. "Run Manny Run!"

She hung up. Manny bolted downstairs to the door.

"Hijo, is everything alright?" Rodolfo asked.

He didn't answer his father. He grabbed his keys off the hook, got in the car, and drove like til he reached her place. Frida saw him from her widow, she made sure her father didn't see him. Luckily the man was too busy talking on the phone with his fellow officers. She went outside and ran to Manny with tear filled eyes.

"Are you crazy!" She threw herself into his arms crying. "My dad will kill you!"

"I don't care!" He said wiping her tears away. "I love you! And I am going to marry you weather he likes it or not!"

"But-"

"Let's leave now! Tonight!"

"Tonight? What about my mother and my sisters?"

"We'll come back and talk to them once your dad calms down I promise."

"Okay."

"I just don't understand how he knew. We never told anyone, how did he find out?"

"Manny." She said sniffing. "There's something I have to tell you." She swallowed hard and prepared to give him the news. "I'm-"

"RIVERA!" Emiliano burst through the door with a gun in his hand. "You won't take my daughter from me! I'll kill you for what you did to her!"

He aimed his gun at Manny and pulled the trigger.

"Please stop!"

Frida stepped in front of Manny. A shot rang out, Manny cried out in terror when he saw her fall. He ran to her and held her close. When he looked down his hands were red. Frida put her hand to his cheek and smiled weakly.

"I love you." She whispered.

Her hand dropped from his cheek, her eyes fell close as she lost consciousness. Manny cradled her in his arms while sobbing.

"Hija?" Emiliano said shakily.

He reached for her, Manny swatted his hand away and looked at him with green eyes, burning in anger.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He roared. "Stay away from my wife!"

He spun his belt and carried her to the hospital. She was taken into the operating room. Manny sat in the waiting room while crying. His father, mother, grandfather, Frida's mother, and sisters came by when they heard the news. Emiliano was arrested and being held until Frida decided to press charges if she lived. They all waited nervously in the waiting room until the doctor came out. He wanted to speak with her relatives first. What he told her mother and sisters shocked and horrified.

"How is she?" Manny asked. "Is she alright?"

"Excuse me but who are you?" The doctor asked.

"My name is Manny Rivera."

"And what is your relation to Miss Suarez?"

"I'm...her husband."

"Husband?"

"Well we haven't made it legal but yes I am."

"You're wife." He said making quotation marks with his fingers. "Has taken a bullet to the chest, there's a chance she might live but it's very slim especially for a woman in her condition for the past few days."

"Condition? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Mr. Rivera." The doctor said with pity in his eyes, he took a deep breath and released it calmly.

"She's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's...what?" Manny said.

"I examined her." The doctor said. "And she's carrying a child. Which is yours I presume?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Is it..."

"Yes Mr. Rivera, I can assure you the child is still alive and if Miss Suarez pulls through it will grow up healthy."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I'm afraid it will die along with it's mother."

"No." He said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry but there is no way to save the embryo during the early stages of development."

Manny felt his heart collapse and shatter. He ran out of the hospital in tears and turned into El Tigre. When Carmela told the news to his family they were just as shocked. Rodolfo quickly went after him, he found his son sitting on top of the volcano.

"I thought I might find you here." He said.

"I guess you know, huh?"

"About the newest little edition to our family?" He said. "Yes, quite a shock."

"Are you mad?"

"Well..." He sat next to him. "I am a little disappointed that you did...it before marriage but I'm not surprised."

"Why? Because I'm half evil?"

"No because you're my son."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you see...um...funny story." He said sweating and tugging on his collar. "Well You know how you were born just nine months after your mother and I got married?"

"Yeah, was I conceived on the honeymoon or something like that?"

"Not exactly."

"Wait a minute...you?"

"Heh heh..."

"But you're White Panthera."

"I know but your mother was a very attractive eighteen year old. And one night I was very hormonal." He sweated. "Needless to say my desires tempted me and I was weak."

"So what happened?"

"Well one day I'm fighting along side the titan back when he was my sidekick, next thing I know I get call from mother and she's crying. I drop what I'm doing and I go see her and that's when she told me she was pregnant."

"What did you say?"

"Marry me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was going to ask her anyway."

"Hmm...I asked Frida before I even knew." He said. "I knew we shouldn't have done it but it just happened. I couldn't think."

"Don't feel too bad, We Rivera men never could control ourselves around women."

"I...don't know what to do...she's pregnant and she's dying." He said. "I don't know what will happen if she dies."

"It'll be alright. Your mother has everyone praying for her."

...

He went to police station and asked to see Emiliano for visiting hours but he made sure a guard was nearby and his father was with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"I came here to try and make peace." Manny said. "For Frida's sake."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Look I know we've had our differences but I promise you I would never hurt your daughter. I love her."

"Ha! You raped and impregnated her with that little bastard."

Manny stood up, he lost it. He would let a lot of things be said about himself but he would not let it be said that he would ever hurt Frida or have his child be called a bastard. He grabbed him by the throat and pulled him through the bars.

"Listen to me! I did not rape her! I would never! What we did was consensual between the both of us! And the only person I have to apologize to is the entire Catholic Church which will be breathing down my neck once word gets out! I love your daughter! And that child came from our love! Not wedlock!"

"Alright Manny take it easy." Rodolfo said.

"If anybody should be apologizing it should be you! Because you don't seem to be aware of the fact that you could've possibly killed your own daughter and grandchild! You could be murder!"

"And so could you Manny! Stop it! You're gonna kill him!" Rodolfo said pulling him off and forcing him out of the police station.

"If she dies! It's because of you! And I'll never forgive you!" He shouted.

He went back to the hospital and visited Frida in her room. She laid in bed motionless and in a coma. He sat next to the bed and took her hand.

"I know about the baby." He said. "I'm a little surprised but you know what I'm also thrilled. Frida you to pull through so you can marry me and have this baby. You're going to be my wife and a mother, and I'm going to be your husband and a father but that won't happen if you die."

He started to cry.

"Please don't leave me. If you leave me you'll take the baby with you." He said. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Carmela walked into the police office and visited her husband at his cell. The man looked at her with eyes of sorrow and shame.

"I never wanted you to see me like this Carmela."

"Why did you do it Emiliano?" She asked.

"I...I didn't mean to shoot Frida." He said. "It was an accident I would never-"

"Not that. I know very well you would never intentionally try to hurt our daughter but had she not stepped in the way you would still be here possibly responsible for the death of an innocent young man. What I want to know is why try to kill Manny."

"He's-"

"And don't you dare say he raped her. You know very well it was consensual between the both of them."

"I...I don't know. I wasn't thinking I was angry."

"Angry? That's no excuse! Emiliano! You might have killed our daughter and our grandchild! All of this happened because of your temper and your selfish attitude."

Tears filled the man's eyes and he fell at his wife's feet graveling. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I'm so sorry! What I've done?! I've killed my baby! I'm sorry Carmela! I just didn't want to lose her like I lost Rosita!"

"I know dear." She said with understanding eyes. "I know."

...

Manny awoke to a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" It was Carmela.

"Sure." He said.

"I see you haven't left the hospital for weeks."

"Yeah, if you're here to talk me into leaving don't waste your breath, my parents and my grandpa have both tried."

"No I came hoping to help you understand Emiliano."

"I understand him." He said. "I understand he's a selfish jerk!"

"I know you're angry with him and I'm angry with him too but you don't know him like I do." She sighed. "He appears stone cold but he's actually scared and sad."

"You serious?"

"Listen to me. Emiliano has never told anyone except me about this and you can't tell anyone else understand?"

"I understand."

"When Emiliano was a child he was actually very shy and a bit of wimp."

"Riiiight."

"It's true, and he didn't have much of a family, his mother abandoned him and his father was a thief who abused him. The only family who really cared about him was his older sister Rosita. She was a lot like Frida, rebellious, stubborn, and had big dreams." She said. "She'd hold him when he was scared, she taught him to read and write and helped him with his homework, she even scared away the kids who bullied him by dressing up like a scary older boy."

"Seriously?"

"There never were a brother and sister more close in Miracle City other than those two. But one day when he was twelve and she was Frida's age her boyfriend got her pregnant. Her boyfriend dumped her when he found out but Emiliano promised to help her take care of it and said things like he would be the best uncle ever. But when their father he disowned her. Nine months later she died giving birth to a baby boy, neither the father, his family, or her family wanted it and Emiliano was too young at the time so it was put up for a closed adoption."

"God...I never thought he'd have a life like that."

"He developed a strong hatred for teenage boys especially teen fathers. When he married me and had the girls he lived in constant fear of losing us. On the night he found out Frida was pregnant I don't think it was you he wanted to shoot. I think it was his sister's boyfriend or the fear that the same thing would happen to Frida is what drove him to it."

"But I would never leave Frida for anything and I want this baby."

"I know. But try to understand, Emiliano's been hurt so many times in his life that it's very hard for him to let go and forgive. You'd be surprised how hurt can drive a person to do things they quickly regret and I know that if Frida dies, Emiliano will never forgive himself."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed, try as they might the doctors just couldn't bring Frida out of her coma. Finally they declared that they were going to pull the plug.

"You can't do that!" Manny shouted when he heard the news.

"I understand you're upset Mr. Rivera but there's nothing we can do." The doctor said.

"You're a doctor for God's sake! You're supposed to save lives not end them!"

"I've done all I can. There's no hope. She might as well be just a dead corpse!"

"If you pull her plug then you're a murderer."

"You can't murder something if it's already dead."

Thing? It? Dead? Manny felt his blood boil.

"How dare you." He growled. "How dare you refer to my wife like she's some animal that deserves to be put down! She's a human being fighting for her life! Two lives! She has a life in her and it's growing! I won't let you kill my wife and my child!"

"Alright Mr. Rivera, I'll let her live for just a little longer. But she has til the end of the month."

Manny was off getting drunk and feeling depressed. The thought of losing Frida was unbearable. He needed a miracle to save her, this was Miracle City after all so maybe just maybe a miracle was possible.

"Hey big guy." Manny said as he walked into the church. It was late at night so no one was there except him. "First of all I'm sorry for lying, stealing, cheating, beating up people, and having premarital sex. That aside I need you to do me a huge favor."

He looked up at the large cross in the church.

"I need a miracle." He said. "I need you to save her. Please. I've done a lot of terrible things in my life and I know I don't deserve your help but I'm begging you please don't take her from me. Please. If you let her die then you might as well have killed me because I see no reason in living without her."

As expected no one answered him verbally. After many hours of sitting in silence he went back to the hospital and went to Frida's side. He gently held her hand to his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't think Frida would live but he did hope that maybe just maybe when she died something would happen so that he could die along with her. Exhausted from being drunk and staying up so late he fell asleep.

In the morning he awoke to feel a hand stroking his hair. He assumed it was probably his mother who stopped by to check on him.

"Manny?" A familiar sweet voice questioned.

He was so groggy and tired that he was sure that he was imagining it and he couldn't bring himself to look up for fear of being wrong.

"Manny, are you okay? You feel so cold."

He dared to look, he dared to hope that it was her talking to him. He brought his head up and saw his beautiful wife to be awake, looking at with her lovely blue eyes that held concern for him.

"Frida?" He said softly. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me silly who else would it be?"

"You're awake. Oh thank God." They embraced and began to kissed as he cried tears of relief. "I was so worried that I had lost you."

"Oh Manny you couldn't lose me even if you wanted to." She giggled. "But what happened to me? The last thing I remember is trying to stop my dad from shooting you and then everything went black."

"You got shot in the chest. You've been in a coma for almost a month."

"Dang that's long."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay except my chest hurts a little but my stomach hurts worse." Then a look of worry crossed her face. "Manny there's something I need to tell you."

"I already know you're pregnant. The doctor examined you."

"Is the baby alright?"

"The doctor said as long as you pulled through the baby would be fine."

"Thank heaven." She sighed in relief. "But are you upset? Do you still wanna marry me?"

"Of course. We'll be a happy family I promise."

"Oh Manny I love you so much."

...

"Emiliano." A guard said opening his cell.

"Leave me alone."

"You're free to go."

"What?"

"Charges on you were dropped."

"By who?"

"Daddy?"

He turned around to see his daughter standing at the cell door smiling a him. Emiliano immediately ran into to hug her. Then everyone in the jail saw him do something they thought Emiliano Suarez would never do. He cried, he cried as he hugged Frida terrified that if he let go she would be gone for good.

"Frida I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you I just...I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Papa."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have. But..."

"What?"

"Manny and I are getting married and we're having this baby."

"Then I have just one thing to say." He said wiping away his tearful face. "Will you let me give you away?"

"Yes! Oh yes!"

From a distance, Manny watched them and smiled. It was a miracle that had brought Frida back to him and it was a miracle that allowed her father to be forgiven.

"Thanks big guy." He said smiling toward the sky.

In a few days they were married and Emiliano gave her away. Now all they had to do was wait for their little bundle of joy. And when the big day came well it was twenty-four hours of labor and screaming not to mention Manny passed out a few times but in the end not one but three perfectly healthy babies were born. Two strong sons and a beautiful daughter. The entire Rivera and Suarez family was overjoyed and it looked like the future would be great.


End file.
